wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara Ziemia/II/VI
Dniem i nocą przemyśliwał Roda nad tym, jakby uniknąć grożącego mu niebezpieczeństwa. Nie chciał w towarzystwie Jacka jechać na Księżyc i postanowił raczej wszystko uczynić, aby do tego nie dopuścić. Zdawał sobie jednak zupełnie jasno sprawą z tego, że to "wszystko", co w mocy jego leży, jest właściwie bardzo niewiele, i drżał na samą myśl pojawienia się z Jackiem w mieście przy Ciepłych Stawach. Już nawet nie tyle gnębiła go obawa zemsty za Marka ze strony uczonego, któremu mimo całą pobłażliwość jego nie bardzo dowierzał, co strach przed wstydem, na jaki by się musiał na Księżycu narazić... To by już było naprawdę ironią losu nie do pojęcia! On — Roda — przewodniczący Bractwa Prawdy, który przez całe życie zwalczał "bajki" o ziemskim ludzi pochodzeniu, powracający teraz właśnie z Ziemi i zmuszony zaświadczyć, że jest zamieszkana i pod względem urządzeń od Księżyca o niebo całe doskonalsza. Roda bowiem stał się zapamiętałym wielbicielem — zwłaszcza technicznej — kultury na Ziemi. Poznał ją doskonale — przynajmniej w powierzchownych objawach. Jacek, mając niewzruszony zamiar wziąć obu "posłów" ze sobą na Księżyc z powrotem, chciał, aby przedtem, o ile się da, jak najwięcej skorzystali z pobytu na Ziemi i najął przewodników, z którymi zwiedzali różne kraje i miasta, patrząc się i ucząc z każdym dniem więcej. Początkowo odbywał tę podróż Roda wspólnie z Mataretem, ale później zdołał Jacka uprosić, że go od towarzysza uwolnił. Od owego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy Mataret wyznał prawdę niepotrzebnie, stosunki między nim a mistrzem były już tak naprężone, że nie mówili prawie do siebie, chyba żeby sobie rzucać oskarżenia i obelgi nawzajem. W podróży ten stan pogorszył się jeszcze, o ile to było możliwe. Innymi oczyma patrzyli na świat; Mataret, cały cud postępu ziemskiego uznając, nie przestawał być i tutaj po staremu sceptykiem, który i na odwrotną stronę medalu nie ma oczu zamkniętych. Podczas gdy Roda zachwycał się i chwalił ustawicznie, on — ziemski świat poznając — coraz częściej uśmiechał się szyderczy i wzruszał jeno ramionami, gdy go pytano, czy jednak nie lepiej i nie doskonalej tu niż na Księżycu? Przychodziło stąd do zażartych kłótni między oboma członkami Bractwa Prawdy, które w końcu tak się stały nieznośne, że się musieli rozdzielić. Pozbawiony towarzystwa swego rodaka, Roda czuł się wprawdzie nieco osamotniony, ale ostatecznie to, co widział i słyszał, tak go pochłaniało, że nieczęsto brak ten odczuwał. Korzystał zaś wiele i prawdziwie. Bystry z natury, chwytał w lot formę ziemskich urządzeń i wkrótce już zdawał sobie wcale dobrze sprawę z panujących stosunków. Ponieważ zaś niepokoiła go ciągle myśl o możliwym, a bynajmniej nie pożądanym już teraz powrocie na srebrny glob rodzinny, więc szukał wśród nich wyjścia dla siebie jak najdogodniejszego. Jasno określonego planu nie posiadał jeszcze, ale majaczyły mu już w głowie jakieś niewyraźne zarysy, z których mogło się coś z czasem utworzyć. Z pobytu na świecie dowiedział się o wrzeniu coraz wyraźniejszym i bardziej zdecydowanym, w domu swego opiekuna spostrzegł, że tutaj jest niejako węzeł jakiś tego ruchu. Niewiele mu stosunkowo czasu było na to potrzeba, aby odgadnąć, że o tajemnicę tu chodzi jakiegoś wynalazku — straszną i potężną — która posiadaczowi zapewnić by mogła bezkarność, moc i przewagę. Zrozumiał, że wydobycie tej tajemnicy było celem kilkakrotnych odwiedzin Grabca, a także niewątpliwie i tego przedłużającego się pobytu Azy w domu uczonego. Roda wbrew dotychczasowym swoim zwyczajom milczał, patrzył i czekał. — Przyjdzie moja godzina! — myślał. — Jako tamtemu opanowałem wóz, tak spróbuję przy sposobności i temu wydrzeć jego maszynę. Rzeczywiście wszyscy o tę maszynę walczyli. Grabiec, niepojętą dla siebie śmiercią Łachcia dotknięty i w działaniach swych osłabiony, tym więcej parł na Azę, aby się śpieszyła... Pragnął mieć w ręku straszną, niszczącą potęgę i stawiać warunki społeczeństwu, światu — bez walki zwyciężać. Bo mimo wszystko w chwilach spokojnego rozmysłu strach go ogarniał przed tą burzą, którą oto rozpętywał. Poruszył podziemne moce, rzucił zarzewie w olbrzymie masy zastygłego w fizycznej pracy robotnika — i już dziś przed wybuchem zląkł się, widząc, jak fala się wznosi, wydyma, rośnie. Chciał to morze na smycz niejako wziąć i w służbie wiedzących tego świata puścić na ohydną, cywilizowaną trzodę ludzką — a uczuł rychło, że gdy ono się raz rozpęta, nie będzie miał nad nim władzy nikt, gdy się rozwichrzy i rozkołysze, nikt go na powrót między połamane tamy nie wciśnie. Pewnego jesiennego popołudnia, przeleciawszy z Józwą w parę godzin szmat kraju, odwiedziwszy po drodze ogniska ruchu, podsyciwszy tu i ówdzie ogień już płonący, zażegłszy go gdzie indziej, opuścił się na puste, słońcem spalone wzgórze ponad wiecznym miastem. Rozmawiali przez jakiś czas o dziennych sprawach rozszerzającego się wciąż sprzysiężenia, ale słowa padały im z ust leniwie, aż wreszcie umilkli obaj, w przedziwny gród, tam, pod stopami swymi zapatrzeni. Jasne, złote słońce wisiało na niebie; powietrze samo nasycone pyłem świetlnym, oczy niemal ślepiło. A pod tą błękitną i złotą śreżogą, pod tumanem przejasnym i opałowym, co brzegi widnokręgu zacierał i chłonął, spało w ciszy miasto Grabca ukochane, jedyny, wieczysty, królewski Rzym. Tam, na północy daleko, na wschodzie i na zachodzie, dwa były centra życia, dwa czerwoną i złotą krwią tętniące serca lądu europejskiego: Paryż i Warszawa. Dwa węzły potworne wszystkich sieci i dróg, dwa ośrodki tego, co tłum powszechnie nazywał kulturą, olbrzymie polipy, chłonące tysiącem ramion soki wszystkiej ziemi, stolice rządów i kupców, i przemysłowców, ogniska zabaw, grzechu, podłości, miernoty. Na wzór tych dwóch miast największych rozwijały się, rosły i przemieniały inne, nie mogąc im zresztą nadążyć, dawne stolice dawnych państw europejskich, zawsze ogromne, potworne, ruchliwe, a jednak przez tamte dwa "słońca" do drugiej zepchnięte rangi. Rzym pozostał tym, czym był przed wiekami: miastem jedynym. Dziwnym cudem jakimś uchował się przed niwelującą wszystko, barbarzyńską ręką »postępu« i "cywilizacji". Stały po dawnemu nietknięte ruiny na Forum; nad resztkami złotych domów na Palatynie chwiały się w wietrze cyprysy sędziwe i kwitnęły krwawe róże pod drzewami pomarańczowymi. W kościele Świętego Piotra dzwony biły po dawnemu i w Watykanie siwy starzec w potrójnej koronie — białą, słabą ręką bezludny żegnając dziedziniec — dumał o tych czasach, kiedy stąd jego poprzednicy ruchem palca dźwigali narody Ziemi, a zaś głowy królewskie w pył uginali... A na Kapitolu, na Kwirynale, w pałacu tysiącletnim u św. Jana Laterańskdego, w gigantycznych resztkach dawnych łaźni, teatrów, cyrków, w krużgankach bazylik, pod kopułami kościołów, w gmachach świt Odrodzenia pamiętających, w ogrodach, na placach, nad fontannami — stały posągi białe, bóstwa z dawien nie czczone, odłamy snów marmurowych, strzępy bujne minionej, twórczej młodości... To miasto jedyne wymarzył sobie na przyszłą dumną stolicę duchową odnowionego świata. Pochylił głowę i patrzył w słońcu na setkę kopuł wydymających się ku niebu, pokrytych złotozielonawą patyną wieków, na obeliski stare i strzeliste, na poszczerbioną turnię Cyrku Flawiuszów. Dostojeństwo spokojne a mocne biło od tego miasta, co tysiącolecia przetrwało i nie uznało za stosowne zmienić się za przykładem innych, śnić począł... Tam, na północy, na wschodzie czy na zachodzie, niechaj sobie będą wielkie "współczesne" metropolie, ogniska pracy, ruchu, codziennych drobnych zabiegów, niech się roją jak ule, niech huczą jak kuźnie, byle gwar ich dalej nie dochodził, jak po krańce tej wyzłoconej słońcem i jesienią Kampanii, byle nie mącił zadumanej ciszy pod cyprysami na ruinach... Tu będzie mózg i dusza ludzkości, nie przemijająca świątynia: "ziemskich bogów", siedlisko a stolica wiedzących, co będą zarazem królami świata. Niegdyś, kiedy cezarowie w marmurowych domach na palatyńskim wzgórzu mieszkali, okrąg świata słał miastu temu pszenicę, wino i oliwę, kruszec kosztowny i drogie kamienie, niewolników, kobiety i bogów nawet — okrąg świata mu służył, woli jego podlegał, za rację bytu swego miał po prostu istnienie, rozkwit i blask tego miasta jedynego. Teraz ma się to powtórzyć. Co tylko kraje i ziemie i morza wydać mogą najlepszego, tutaj ma spływać; tutaj ma być na nowo środek świata, myśl jego i wola... Wieści po lądach szerokich, po wyspach morza dalekich będą chodziły, że jest gród święty, do którego wstęp wybranym jeno jest dozwolony. Opowiadać o nim będą matki swym dzieciom, jakby starą baśń jaką wschodnią, że jest tam moc wszystka i wszystko piękno, światło, mądrość i życie, ale w nieprzebytych murach bramy są wysokie i nie giąć się trzeba, lecz: raczej na miarę wzróść, aby wnijść do wnętrza.. O, miasto wyśnione, miasto ukochane! Krótki, twardy śmiech Józwy wyrwał Grabca z zamyślenia. Odwrócił żywo głowę i spojrzał na towarzysza. Stał on z pięściami wspartymi na jakimś starym, połamanym już i w zielsko wrosłym sarkofagu, z czołem jakby do uderzenia pochylonym, z namarszczonymi brwiami. — Józwa, tyś się śmiał? Przewódca rzucił w tył głową. — A co? Śmiałem się. Zakreślił ręką szerokie koło. — Przecież to zabawna rzecz pomyśleć, że po tej burzy naszej będą tu tylko gruzy bez kształtu i kamienie, na których zielsko, porośnie, i krzewy, i potem las... Damy my radę o! damy tym gmachom, co wieki przetrwały, tym starym sklepieniom, połatanym sztucznie cementem, kolumnom tym, żelaznymi prętami związanym. O! będą się tu w proch sypały te kopuły, będzie trzęsienie ziemi, jakiego od stworzenia świata nikt pono jeszcze nie widział! Rozśmiał się znowu drapieżnie, a potem, zwracając się wprost do Grabca, dodał: — Słuchajcie, Grabiec, wy coś kręcicie... Jak się ma naprawdę sprawa z ową maszyną Jacka! Grabiec nie miał ochoty odpowiadać. Ostatnie blaski zachodzącego słońca, tak podobne do królewskiej aureoli, miasto otaczającej, zmieniły mu się w oczach nagle na pożar; zdawało mu się, że widzi wieczny Rzym, walący się w gruz bezpowrotnie — i dziką, od dawnych hord barbarzyńców straszniejszą tłuszczę, co idzie przez zgliszcza i przez zwaliska — niepowstrzymana, szalona... Dopiero gdy Józwa po raz drugi natarczywiej powtórzył pytanie, zwrócił oczy na niego. Zawahał się jedną chwilę: Czyż mu ma powiedzieć prawdę, że straszny wynalazek Jacka, jeśli się do ręki jego dostanie, to służyć mu będzie zarówno do pognębienia rozwielmożnionego dzisiaj społeczeństwa ludzkiej trzody, jak do utrzymania w tamach i... w niewoli nowej rozpętanych na jeden dzień mas roboczych? Czy mu to ma szczerze i bezczelnie powiedzieć? i dodać jeszcze, że dopóki on żyw, to raczej wszystko się zwali na świecie, nim tu jeden kamień ze szczytu starych kolumn opadnie? Patrzył na Józwę i myślał, jakie by to na nim zrobiło wrażenie. Tak, ten człowiek — usłyszawszy to — nawet by się nie żachnął, nawet nie oburzył, roześmiałby się tylko szerokimi ustami, białe, drapieżne i mocne zęby odsłaniając, tak pewien, że potęgą ostateczną i niezmożoną będzie zagłada i będzie zniszczenie, które on właśnie wiedzie za sobą. — Posłałem Azę do Jacka — rzekł na pozór spokojnie i obojętnie, w inną patrząc stronę — ona uczyni, co się da... — Głupstwo! — syknął Józwa pogardliwie. — Nie rozumiem tych półśrodków! I na co tutaj kobieta? jakaś komediantka? co ona potrafi? Lepiej by było rozbić ten dom jego w Warszawie na piargi i wziąć, co trzeba, przemocą. — Nie należy zapominać, że Jacek może się bronić! Jednym ruchem palca wysadzić zdoła całe miasto. Józwie oczy zabłysnęły. — To cóż! Właśnie prześliczny początek! Warszawa, Paryż, a potem te inne, mniejsze wrzody na zarażonym cielsku Europy... — Na to by już kolej nie przyszła — rzekł Grabiec, jakby do siebie. — W tych warunkach razem z Warszawą przepadłaby też i tajemnica piorunującej maszyny Jacka. — Więc co? — Musi on nam swój wynalazek oddać dobrowolnie,. zwłaszcza że bez jego wskazówek, kto wie, czybyśmy sobie umieli poradzić!... Józwa wyciągnął ręce żylaste, potężne. — I to zresztą niekonieczne — rzekł po chwili. — Mech diabli mędrców wezmą z ich maszynami! Mam ja u siebie składy potężniejszych a żywych materiałów wybuchowych! Niech się tylko wszyscy moi ruszą, niech taniec zawiodą, a duszą wam ręczę, że ani śladu, ni wspomnienia z tego ślicznego świata nie zostanie. Grabiec usta już otwierał, aby odpowiedzieć, ale naraz zrozumiał, że wszelkie słowa są tutaj próżne i stracone. Pojrzał w oczy Józwy, płonące zaciekłą, nieubłaganą nienawiścią do wszystkiego, co było i jest — po prostu dlatego tylko, że jest i że było — i po raz pierwszy w życiu zimny strach go objął. Przez jedno okamgnienie myślał, czyby nie pchnąć zawczasu noża w tę szeroką pierś, ale zbuntował się rychło sam przeciw tej myśli, podłej i tchórzliwej. To by znaczyło przed podróżą roztrzaskać okręt, do nowych krajów wiozący, z obawy przed burzą, która może pokonać siły i mądrość sternika... Patrzył na Józwę. To nie był przecież człowiek tępy ani ślepy, nienawidzący dlatego, że przypadkowo urodził się i żył w ciężkich warunkach, na ręczną i ogłupiającą pracę losem skazany... Przeszedł on owszem ongi wszystkie stopnie szkół publicznych i miano go nawet dla wielkich zdolności posłać na koszt państwa do Szkoły Mędrców, gdy on nagle przepadł, jak kamień do wody rzucony. Rychło się w zamęcie życia zapomina o przepadłym człowieku, nikt też wkrótce nie pamiętał, że Józwa żył, a tym mniej rozmyślał nad tym, co się z nim stało. A on tymczasem, doszedłszy pewnego dnia do przekonania, że złe jest to, co jest, w poszukiwaniu siły zstąpił w głąb i zbierał moc, wiedziony jedynym, obłędnym pragnieniem zniszczenia... — Dziwna, żem ja go spotkał i poznał — szeptał Grabiec do siebie, zwracając oczy na słońce zachodzące w krwawych blaskach nad Rzymem. Category:Stara Ziemia